Britannia's Mark
by toolazyforname120
Summary: Little girl Annabel has new sitters watching her who has the same power of sight like her. Is this the start of a new friends or is something going to change. Human names are used but they are still countries as well. I don't own hetalia
1. New Sitters

**Please no negative** **comments yet I don't own Hetalia unfortunately :(**

* * *

New sitters  
My day started out as any eight year old whose did I know that my life was going to get even more complicated,but I'm getting ahead of started when my older sister was talkng with her boss over the phone.  
"But sir I can't leave Annabel behind while I go to the Austratlia for the investigation,"my sister Caroline and her boss had been arguing about this for two days at sister has never let me stay anywhere on my own since our parents' deaths and if so not for job might get us out of the rift we're stuck in and we could pay the bills that need to get payed.  
"I know I'm the only one specialized in that field but-"Caroline was cut off by her boss."Yes I know but there's no way I can get a babysitter or a nanny on such short notice,"Caroline sighed.I felt a little guilty on my part if I was a little older my sister wouldn't have to be so stressed on her part."What do you that 'you might be able to help then',"Caroline proded with caution mixed in her voice."You're going to ask old friends...sir I don't know if that's a good idea I mean I've never met them,"Caroline pointed out unsurely but clearly losing the debate."Alright fine you win when do I leave,"Caroline eyes widen as she heard the answer."T-tomorrow well then I'll be going then."Caroline turned around to tell me something but I knew what she was going to say."I'm already packed it's for two weeks right,"I asked to make shoulders relaxed as one thing was already checked off her list"Yes now do you have everything you need extra clothes your toothbrush and paste some books to keep you entertained,"Caroline continue down the list of things she wanted me to pack and I nodded."I went ahead and now I'm almost a month ahead of my schoolwork as well,"I assured her.  
"All right now I need to get packing,"Caroline pulled me into a hug."Be good to sitters alright,"Caroline whispered gave me a kiss on the forehead and went to her room.I went to outside our home was a small cottage about a mile outside the city of was nice in the small countryside there was alot of beautiful things to discover.I walked around our vast backyard trying to find a friends are very special I so far am the only one who can see of the corner of my eye I saw a shadow about the size of a Great Dane so I turned to shadow jumped toward me and and revealed itself to be a blue dragon."Hehe Ronald don't sneak up on me like that,"I laughed and pet the dragon on the snout."Ronald be careful you know you're quite big compared to her now,"a tiny voice scolded.I turned my head and saw my other friend a fairy named Marijane."Hi Marijane how you doing,"I pulled myself up and did a small curtsey."Quite well small lady,"Marijane giggled and returned the curtsey."How are things with you and your sister,"Marijane asked while fluttering over to my shoulder and sitting down."Well but I'm going to be leaving for two weeks as well my sister,"I repiled as sat down next to Ronald then started to pet him to calm him."Where will you be staying small lady,"Marijane wondered with worry."I don't know my sister's boss knows the people so I don't know if it's in the city or in the countryside,"I sighed I didn't like not knowing things Ronald and Marijane know that as curled up around me and Marijane started braiding my hair it's sort of what they do when they want to comfort me.I didn't mind for one thing it works another is that I felt safe when they do that it reminded me of better times when my sister didn't have to work so times when when her job was to be just a big sister not a reminded me when parents were still around I've nearly forgotten my mother face and my father voice.I was only five but I still remember the accident it was the first time I saw my sister realizing it I began singing a small lullaby my mother use to sing to me called 'Into the Woods'.After a while it was getting dark since I had already had gotten dinner I bid farewell to my friends and went sister helped me wash up I didn't complain since this was our last night together before we changed in to our .and Caroline tucked me in and kissed me on the forehead before saying and Marijane must have snuck in to sleep with me too because I woke with a snout in my face and a fairy on my detangling myself from the two I began to get ready. I was having trouble with the buttons on my dress when Marijane woke up and was more then happy to doing the last two when my sister's alarm rang since she always woke up at six thirty but she was abit we're an hour from the city and her plane leaves at eight fifteen plus we still don't know when her boss was coming to take me to the sitters we were diving into this blind.I told Marijane thank you gave a kiss on the head of Ronald and waved bye as I got my stuff and went out the door.  
My sister was stepping out of her door as well with her suit and pearls and her caramal colored hair done in a delicate looked me over as she said good morning giving me her warm smile."Wow you got ready on your own that's great now let's see if you got the buttons right,"Caroline smiled as she looked over the correct buttons."Good job you got them all right now come my boss is coming in a moment,"She touch my nose lightly and lead me to the sister put two slices of bread and put it in the got out the stawberry jam and placed it on the counter top then the orange juice and milk.I watched my sister with wonder on how she could move that fast before the toaster's timer went no time we were sitting at the table with toast with starwberry jam a glass of orange juice and a cup of we were done I helped with the dishes and clean up the table abit it was barely seven when her boss shook my sister hand first then shook mine.I stayed polite and answered when asked since he was my sister's boss I didn't want to ruin it for took us to the cab where we drove a little further into the countryside but it was relatively close not further than a fifth of a house was big and lovely beautiful infact.I could have sworn as well I saw some more fairies and a couple of unicorns but I kept we pulled into the drive way I saw five men standing on the the my sister's boss exited the cab gestured for me to follow. He had gotten out my things for me and handed me them once I was out and said farewell to my sister."Well the assignment that I'm assigning all of you to is to watch her,"He patted me on my head to make it mens' faces were funny to watch but I didn't laugh aloud I bit my lip to surpress a smile."Sir I'm sorry but what we can't possibly watch a child,"the blonde one a with forest green eyes stuttered out he had a british accent."Aye ye donnae expect us te watch tha wee lass,"the one who answered had a scottish accent and he had blood red hair with almost glowing green eyes."Yes your watching her and no time to argue I have an hour long drive to London and a flight leaving at eight fifteen goodbye Annabel inform me if they give you any trouble,"He shook my hand once more gave a stern look to the men and left.I watched the cab drive off in the distance gave a quiet sigh and turn back to the men who were still remembered their manners and asked me to come were seated one two different couches them on one side of the coffee table and me on the other. I hadn't said a word yet and they were still staring at me like I dropped from one shook off his suprise and took a spot next to me."So what ye like teh do,"his hair was a more orange then red and he had a irish accent."Usually I working on an assignment my sister gave me helping her around the house or just going outside for a while,"I answered politely there nothing to hold back except for Ronald and Marijane."Have gotten friends ye could vist,"He was really talktive wasn't he."No not really I grew up with only my sister and I'm homeschooled so no friends some creatures around the forest though,"I answered again he gave me a slightly confused look when I said creatures and not animals."I think that's enough Patrick here come along Annabel let me show you to your room,"the blonde one stood upand gestured for me to follow not only did I follow but the others did the time we got to my room I was feeling uncomfortable due to all the attention but I didn't let it show.I had seen a couple of fairies here and there but I paid them no heed walk to the room had been mainly introductions so I knew most of their names now. When he asked if I liked the room I nodded and gave a small smile in they let me be and left down the hall I closed the door lightly and dropped my posture that I was wearing since my sister boss picked us up. I sat on the bed and saw no need to unpack at the moment but started first thing that greeted me was a locket that belonged to my mother next to a photograph of my family. After putting the locket on I put the photo under the pillow the way I do it at home.I sat there on the bed now that I was done I had nothing to do. I heard a tap at the window and turn my head. My spirits lifted when I saw two familiar faces. I ran to the window and opened the window and said"Ronald Marijane what are you doing here how'd you find me,". Marijane laughed "Hehe Ronald nose can find you anywhere small lady,".Ronald seemed like he couldn't hold back his excitement and flew through the window then curled around me. I giggled as well as Marijane "See he really missed you," Marijane stated between then picked me up on his back and ran around lightly on his feet."Ronald you have so much energy don't you,"I told him as I pet his head and he did a content was a knock on the door I jumped off Ronald and signaled for quiet."Coming,"I grabbed the door knob and signaled again for quiet then open the was Colin the one with the welish accent."Yes need help with something,"I answer with my polite tone once more."Aye I he'rd talkin' do ye have a phone,"Colin asked in such a soft voice it was a bit hard to hear."No though you might have heard me read a few pages from my books I tend to read aloud at times,"It wasn't a complete lie it was true I do tend to do that."Aye but I also he'rd walkin' aboot almost lik' a animal may I com' in though me broth are arguing again,"Colin pointed down the hall and sure enough there was a small fight going on."Alright then,"I felt crying because I wanted to play with Ronald and Marijane."Whut do ye usually do when yer at home,"Colin breaking the silence"Nothing really weren't you listening when I was telling ,"I tilted my head. He was about to answer when a fairy darted into the room and whispered something into his ear. I stared at the fairy until Colin caught me staring."Y-y-you s-see fairies,"I blurted out still staring at the little creature."Ye see 'em as well,"Colin comfirmed. I paled and stood up and walk toward the open window. Ronald appear and flew though the window again along with Marijane. Colin stared at the dragon wide eyed Ronald must had sensed something was wrong with me and caught me as I blacked out.

* * *

**Hello our first chapter is Finally up Yay any corrections you want me to make or suggestions too  
I've been writing this and I finally got a round to posting it online  
Anyway I'll try and update often but for now I shall take requests and make one shots for you guys  
Just say the word and go... or is it type...WHATEVER  
Review if you please  
**


	2. Cooking Tarts and Questions

**I don't own hetalia... sadly *emo corners***

* * *

Cooking Tarts  
When I blacked out I felt Ronald curled up around me protectively and Marijane panicing about. I felt Colin try and get me for him then run to get his brothers. After a while I came around for good Ronald was still around me and Marijane fluttered up to me and sigh with relief."Small lady are you all right me and Ronald we're afraid something bad happened to you,"Marijane eyes shone with fright."It's alright Marijane I'm don't worry,"I gave her a small smile.

"So tha wee lass canne see the fae,"I turned my head to see Allister the one with scottish accent."Aye seems lik' it,"I look to see Seamus he was like Patrick but his hair was was more of a rusty red color he seemed a little older and more angry."I haven't seen a person who can see fairies in years,"Arthur the one with the british accent."More lik' centuries teh meh,"Patrick smiled at me with interest.

Marijane seemed to noticed that I was hyperventilating and was going to scold them when Colin beat her to it."Stop it yer scaring her,"Colin even rasied his voice to be turned to me Ronald sense my anxiety and tighten his hold on me then did a low growl to put his point point was clear to everyone _hurt her and I'll rip your throat out._No one want a dragon at their thoat so they calmed down.

Marijane put her hand to my head then flew to Colin and did the same. "Doesn't feel like a fever your a little warm but I think it's due to Ronald's heat,"Marijane concluded fluttering back and sitting on Ronald's back. "Who's Ronald,"Colin tilted his head. Marijane laughed at the question but answered anyway."Ronald is this handsome dragon quite a rare breed too Ronald been with Annabel since he was a mere month old that's way his real protective of her,"Marijane pat the dragon who blew out a bit of fire to prove her point. Marijane began the story of four year old little Annabel and tiny Ronald the started taking interest everyone but Annabel, Ronald ,and Colin. I zoned out during the story then my stomach growled.

Colin turned to me and knelt down."How about we get ye something teh eat,"Colin whispered then held out his hand. I took it and we left to the kicthen leaving the others to hear the story. On the way to the kicthen Colin asked what I wanted to eat. I hesitated at answering but I managed to answer."I want fruit tarts if it's not to much trouble please," I mumbled. Colin showed a small amout of sympathy before he gave his answer.

"Ye know ye could help meh so I canne make sure it's like tha way ya like it,"Colin offered. I perked up at the offer and accepted. Looking at the ingredients we settled on making apricot tarts. I was half way through on spreading the rashberry preserves when a thought surfaced on my mind. Colin was a few feet away slicing the apricots and noticed my pause."Something wrong"Colin asked with a worried tone.

I shook my head and went back to spreading the preserves. My thought was that Marijane voice when she gets lost in thought or is retelling old memories she tend to slip into charmspeak. Charmspeak is when if the user wants someone to listen or force someone to do something they bound to the person to their will until she or he breaks the trance. Marijane accidently almost done this to me but my sister called my name and I broke out of the trance before I was bound. She apologized non-stop after that and said she'll try to control it better next time but no promises since it's really hard to control.

We placed the tray of tarts in the oven and began to wait the 20 minute wait. We had small talk but we perfered to wait in silence rather than speak. Ronald had followed us into the kicthen and rested at my feet while I sat in my chair. "It's strange tha' their so quiet right now I was sure tha' they would be at each other's throats by now,"Colin wondered aloud. "They fight that much,"as I questioned that the timer went off. Colin got up to take them out and set on top of the oven to cool a bit. "Moore then ya think," Colin confirmed. "Marijane needs to work on controling her charmspeak that's probably why their so quiet,"I guessed but now my suspitions were true. "She has charmspeak,"Colin looked a little worried now.

As if on cue Marijane fluttered in with four sightly dazed looking men came in."I'm sorry small lady it just slipped ot and before I knew it I was charmspeaking them,"Marijane cried. "It's okay as long as you didn't harm anyone it's fine," I promised.

"Ugh why tha' lil fae tha' not fair," Patrick whined and pouted like child."Will ya shut up ye eejit," Seamus argued and thumped Patrick's head. Arthur looked at the tray of nearly cooled tarts and back at us still looking dazed and a bit miffed from being charmspoken."So that's what you two were doing,"Arthur concluded. Colin tapped my shoulder and gave a plate with tart one it and lead me to the table.

Allister looked at the tarts grabbed one then pour more powdered sugar on top of it and bit it."Nae bad ye made this lassie,"Allitser commented in between bites."Colin helped too,"I corrected before taking a bite. Patrick grabbed one and sat on a chair next to me."Yer lucky it was Colin not Arthur cuz his cookin' just terrible,"Patrick laughed and began to eat his."Not true and Annabel what foods do you mainly eat,"Arthur took the other chair next to me.

I had noticed Colin's eyes going back and forth between the two like he was sensing a fight coming."I'm a vegaterian and I'm not allergic to any fruits or vegtables as far as I know and that's about it,"I answered in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone taking another bite. I noticed that had caught Colin attention a little bit. Patrick began an argument between Arthur and I slipped off and sat next to Colin who most likely knew that fight was going to start.

I began to try and finish the half eaten tart that lay on my plate. I started feeling like I might burst when Colin noticed my discomfort."Ye doin' alright ya don't have to force yourself teh finish,"Colin sounded worried. I couldn't help but feel bad since I felt it was consider rude not to finish."Sorry usually my sister cuts it in half and we each eat half there's also we aways have little amount of dough so,"I trailed off and looked down sheepishly.

Colin then did the unexpected he grabbed the tart and began to eat it."I haven't had mine and there's none left so why not,"he stated between bites. I smiled softy but again felt that guilty feeling whenever someone went out of their way for me. I didn't let the emotion show since I didn't want to look ungrateful. I stared outside longingly it aways rained but it was sunny for two days who knew how long it last.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry for the wait I was planning on updating sooner than this but  
-cue small rant time-  
I had it done and written down but before I could save it MY STUPID COMPUTER FREEZES AND SHUTS DOWN!  
I even had chapter three and part of four done but does my computer care NOOO it SHUTS DOWN!  
-end rant time-  
I doing research on this so yeah it was interesting though  
So I still waiting for requests from you guys message me if you want me to do a one-shot or something shoot I all ears  
I have started three (again) don't worry going without against my computer plus I wrote it down so *shrugs*  
Chapter three is coming and something happens don't look away *fades into shadows***

Review if you please~


	3. Dark Queen

**hello when I said you had to wait I meant a day I don't own hetalia -emo corners- I wish I did**

* * *

Dark Queen  
Colin allowed me to go outside as long as I stayed in view. I walked toward the edge of the yard and sat near the wildflowers and clovers. Marijane squealed with delight and fluttered around the wildflowers. Ronald chose this time to relax as I fiddled with the flowers and clovers.

Marijane started to braid my hair with flowers and I started weaving a floral crown. I found it strange since I hadn't made one in almost two years. I used to make them all the time with my sister, but ever since our parents death we've stopped. She's tried to make thing as they were, but it aways puts so much stress that her body can't take it. With her job and raising me I told her to stop it may have been a little cold ,but she's already collapsed on several occasions. I'm just worried she's working too hard because of-.

"That's a beautiful crown small lady,"Marijane's voice shook me out of my thoughts. "Thank you,"I replied and actrually looked at what I made. The crown was simple yet beautifully made with pale yellow and soft pink flowers with clovers in between them and a small arch that went over the center flower.

Marijane fluttered picked up the crown in my hands and placed it on my head. "There now your a princess small lady,"Marijane giggled. I couldn't help but gigled as well. Ronald sat up straight and blew a small fire into the air. "Hehe and Ronald's your protector dragon,"Marijane added between giggles. Marijane then fluttered to a nearby bush and grabbed a thorn. "And I'm your knight who sworn duty is to protect you from harm,"Marijane laughed while trying to look brave and courageous.

I started laughing again as Marijane swung her thorn like a sword. This went on until Ronald started to growl at the forest behind us. This growl was his _come closer and I'll kill you _type growl so it had to be serious. I stood up to look at the forest to see if anything was there I also noticed that it got much darker as if the shadows where wolven together like a curtain. I was still at least four in the afternoon not dark enough to for the forest to get this dark.

"Small lady I think it's time for us to go inside,"Marijane sounded urgent and put a little charmspeak in it. I was tempted but for some reason I didn't I stood there seaching for my enemy like it was on instinct _old_ instinct. Finally my eyes fell on a spot in the forest where two faint glowing yellow eyes were they were well hidden. I felt if it wasn't me looking other's eyes would have miss it completely but I found it and it was staring directly at me.

"Annabel we must leave,"Marijane insisted added more and more charmspeak with her words. Again I stayed I felt it would only get worse if I ran away it would become a chase and I felt it would enjoy it more if I ran. For a moment no one moved the thing in the bushes mostly likely lost it's patience and lunged itself baring it's canine teeth.

Ronald's attempt to take me out of danger was only a second too late. The large dog-like creature bit my leg and refused to let go sending shockwaves of pain up my leg. I screamed in pain but I did not cry I merily started to kicking at the dog. Marijane was yelling at it to let go with full force of charmspeak."Black Angus let her go," Marijane screamed with so much force that it began to loosen it's grip on my leg.

I used this opportunity kick it's eye it yelped and let go sending red hot pain up my leg. I grit my teeth and looked at it my leg was most likely broken and my muscle was torn. Ronald flew up but came to a stop when face to face with a woman.

She was floating and I couldn't deny that she wasn't beautiful but was also hideous. The woman was radiating darkness about her and her features were outstanding. The woman long black hair and pitch black eyes seemed to stand out against her pale white skin and ash gray dress."Who are you _child _," She said child like it was the worst word in the world to describe me.

I felt compelled to answer but Marijane intercepted me when I was about to speak."Don't answer her small lady don't do as she says,"Marijane yelled with the same force the woman used.

I realized that I was being charm-spoken by the woman which made me all the more determined not to bend to her will."And why is that pitiful fae why should she not answer to me and it's Queen Meave,"Queen Meave snarled at Marijane."That is none of your buisness to know Meave," Marijane rebelled. Queen Meave was apparently not used to being left unanswered.

"To which court do you belong to,"Queen Meave demanded."None I'm solitude and I will keep it that why,"Marijane defiance was clear in her voice."Your in no position to argue,"Meave smiled cruelly. I snuck a glance to see what she meant I nearly choked at what I saw. Marijane was surrounded by men with blood-stained hands and weapons dispite the situation she was in she was smirking."Besides those boys over there may have the answer I'm looking for," Meave pointed behind us.

I turned my head and saw the all five men surrounded by the soldiers all weapons pointed at them. They must have come out when they heard my scream if they died it would be my fault. I looked at Marijane her smirk wavered when she saw what she meant but smiled as if she heard a challenge in her words.

"Now last time child tell me who are you or the fae is dead,"Meave warned. "Don't say a word small lady,"Marijane with all her power in the charm-speak. I didn't answer only focused on the fact that my leg was going numb and assuming that it was the loss of blood.

"Destory the fae,"Meave ordered. I turned to Marijane who was smiling like she accepted the challange she was waiting for. Marijane began to glow confusing the attackers then glowed so brightly blinding them.

When the glowing faded in Marijane's place was a young woman dressed in full battle armour without the helmet and with giant bird-like wings. The woman had long silky brown hair that went down to her waist bangs swept to the side to reveal a crown-like headdress that wrapped around her forehead. I knew it was Marijane because of the sparking blue eyes she had.

Marijane used this to her advantage and pulled two swords from nowhere and struck down all of the men leaving them to died from blood loss. Marijane looked at the dog that had bit me with a burning cold glare."Beat it dog ,"Marijane's voice was just as harsh. The dog was smart enough to turn and flee into the darkness it came from. Meave took this chance to snatch me off Ronald's back and held a dagger at my throat as a threat."Why do you wish to protect this child at all cost,"Meave prodded using me as bait ignoring Ronald warning growls."Why do you wish to know,"Marijane countered. "I sense something from this child something I have not felt in an millenia I've now found out she is friends with a sort of fae and dragon I have never seen and yet you have the nerve to ask me _why_,"Meave finished her rant.

Marijane was hesitant at her answer because Queen Meave rasied a fair point. "You must becareful when handling our small lady since Ronald is really protective of her,"Marijane answer was off topic but it did remind Queen Meave of the angered dragon only a mere meter away."You really should let her go before you see what he could do,"Marijane warned."Oh please what could he do,"Meave mocked."Don't say I didn't warn you,"Marijane sighed then smile and looked at Ronald.

Ronald's body went up in flames the heat of the flames hit me like I was inside a cold room then stepped outside and felt the summer heat. When the flames died down a teenage boy was in his place.

The boy had a scale blue chest plate and shins his dark hair almost looked midnight blue. With the lack of armour you can see what he wore underneath it which was a plain black short sleeve shirt and dark blue jeans. What really stood out was his eyes which were a blazing gold color. They were the same as Ronald's only I didn't expect Ronald's transformation to be so different. The other thing that was the same were his wings which grew in size into massive dragon wings to keep him aloft.

"Let her go," Ronald's voice was tensed and I could tell he was having trouble not releasing all his anger out looked him up and down I didn't have to turn my head to know she was checking him out."What do we have here a dragon that can look human,"Meave mumbled rasing an eyebrow."Let. Her. Go. old hag,"Ronald insulted he was barely holding that anger in now. I would have laughed at the comment but I was starting to get extremely exhausted from the blood loss even my vision was getting a bit hazy.

"Oh come now let's not speak like that I might let her go _if_ you spend the night with me dragon boy,"Meave seductively implied. I would have thrown up if a dagger wasn't at my throat ,but Ronald dealt with it the offer differently. He laughed at the offer as if it was the most ridiculous thing on earth."Haha _me_ sleep with _you _yeah nice try but I'm not sleeping with an old lady,"Ronald mocked. Queen Meave was probably never turned down and most never was laughed at by the way she gripped her dagger.

"Alright then say goodbye to the child,"Meave raised her dagger but her grip on me loosen just a bit. The dagger was brought down only to meet nothing because just as it was about to meet me a blue of black and blue grabbed hold of me. Ronald held me close with one arm and held a gleaming dagger pointed at attack position.

"Give up your out numbered and out matched leave before you humiliate yourself,"Ronald's dead serious was filled with loathing.I looked around weakly and noticed he was right Marijane had taken out every last one of the servants. She was across the yard making sure the Kirklands were alright and began to head over here."Don't think this is it child this is far from over,"Queen Meave warning barely met my ears before she disappeared with a wave a darkness along with her servants.

Ronald gave a small sigh and turned to fly down to the others. Once we landed the other fussed about me for a few moments then the talking died down. My vision being slightly blurred but I still saw the cross between concern and confusion on their faces.

Marijane studied my leg with curiousity and looked at Ronald."Her magic's getting stronger but this is just...,"Marijane trailed off and continued to stare a my leg."Could have something to do with Meave presence it could be due to emotion,"Ronald suggested. I had no idea what they were talking about and my head was spinning as I sat there trying to stay awake. _'__What are they talking about... something..about magic?' _I thought falling into a dazed trance.

"Small lady are you alright," Marijane's voice sounded far away. I manged a nod but felt even more tried."How do you feel does your leg still hurt,"Ronald sounded concern.

"...r-really...tired...leg..feels...numb,"I mumbled. After that I promptly passed out...again.

* * *

**Yeah that's right I did not stop till this was done *sigh* I have nothing to do but upload this why not  
Yes she passed out again you know what I've only just now noticed she was up for like four hours in this chapter  
Oh well what's done is done and research for this too SO MANY SITES I've got a headache now :(  
My gosh Meave you little slut don't hit on my Ronald! No this is not a start of romance -mumbles-mainly cuz I can't write them yet-mumbles-  
Hey but I bet you didn't see that coming *involuntarily yells* BOOYAH *freezes* Did I just say that!  
Okay thanks to the people who favorited and followed this story this was for you and I hope you survive till the end  
By the why I'm still taking request first three I shall try and do first.**

Review if you please~


	4. World Meeting Trouble and Old Rivals

**Hey chapter four is up WOOHOO I don't own Hetalia -breaksdown crying- I wish I did**

* * *

World Meeting Trial  
When I woke up it took me a while to remember what had just happened then my leg felt stiff and sore reminding me that I was hurt earlier. I remembered that just before everyone was staring at my leg so I sat up to see it my self. I realized that I was no longer in my dress I wore ethier but in my . I pulled up my pant leg and expected to see bandages but there were none.

Instead I saw a several scars on it that were a bit red like it would open if I wasn't careful. I looked around the room I was in to remind myself that this was the room I was given. Lying asleep in a small sofa was Marijane without her armour or wings I found this a bit strange so I decided I wait until morning to ask. I saw a alarm clock on the bedside table and saw the time it was 4:15 am. I had to wrap head around the fact that I was mainly out cold all day yesterday and I was here only a day and I spent it sleeping.

I grimaced at the thought of having to answer the questions of _'Are you alright' _or_ 'You sure you just fine' _. I hoped that I would have to answer none of them but that was a long shot. I fell back into the bed but heard someone when I got settled. I turn to see Ronald kneeling at the foot of the bed resting his head on his arms asleep. I sighed at the relief of not waking him and closed my eyes to go back to sleep.

I woke up only an hour later and began to get ready since there was bathroom in my room I didn't have to worry about that. After I had showered I put on a long lavender shirt and loose fitting jeans. Only thing was that on my shirt there was two strings that I'm suppose to tie behind my back. I was there for I don't know how long making knots and failing until it became a large messed up knot. Ronald woke up and saw me trying to untie the knot then laughed as he got up to help me.

He managed to undo the rather large knot I had created afterward calling me the master of knots. He retied the knot the right way only to discover I hadn't brushed my hair and now it was a tangled mess. "Your suppose to brush your hair silly," Ronald laughed. He beat me to the brush and told me to sit on a chair. I pouted while he brushed my hair since I had wanted to get ready myself but there's a limit on what I could do since I'm only eight well almost nine. He tied my hair with the purple ribbion I gave him and I asked the question that's was on my mind.

"How come you don't have your wings and still in human form,"I asked while he finished the bow.

"Mm because their not needed at the moment so they turn into tattoos on my back and why I'm still like this is because it's easier and I like this form better,"Ronald's reason sounded more like he wanted to stay that way.

"But what about your armour," I questioned poking his chest plate and I can't help I have so many questions. "Well I can make fade into the design I can't make it completely disappear like Marijane's though,"to prove his point he made the armour fade into a scale design on his shirt and jeans.

"Yes and Marijane can hear you too," Marijane mumbled with her eyes still closed and tossed a pillow at Ronald's face. Which he failed to dodge by the why. "Hey,"Ronald pouted and tossed it back and she caught it. "Anyway how are you feeling sweety,"Marijane sat up ignoring Ronald's small glare. "I'm fine thank you,"I answered not really feeling like dodgeing the question.

"Well why don't we go downstairs now and get something to eat," Marijane offered. I nodded and slid off the chair only to get pick up by Ronald and put me on his shoulders. "Not so fast your leg most likely still healing so don't push it 'kay,"Ronald stated. "Fine," I whined but I didn't want to argue much so I let him carry me.

He carried me down the stairs using his wings so he doesn't fall with Marijane saying way he was carring me like that if he might fall.

"Because I want to," Ronald meekly responded.

When we made it down the stairs I asked to be put down and I mildly limped to the kicthen. Everyone was up already but they looked a bit troubled then cheered up when they saw me. I saw Arthur talking on his phone just outside the window then turned my attention back to everyone else. They asked me if I slept well or if I was feeling better I just smiled and nodded.

The truth well I was dreaming all night and I couldn't place my finger on it but it really bugged me. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Arthur's yelling and saying some colorful words. Ronald had placed his hands over my ears which I really didn't think was necessary. I mean I've heard worst stuff when my sister used to rant about her job then she'd stop and remembered who she was talking to. After about five more minutes I've finished my toast and Ronald took his hands off my ears. Arthur came in looking very stressed giving his brothers a wary look apparently they had been talking about something and they've clearly had only one option now. Judging by their faces they didn't like it very much.

"Hey Annabel do you mind coming with us to London for a few hours,"Arthur finally said.

If my sister was the one who asked this I would have asked to stay home because _she _lived in London. "Is there some place you guys have to be," I calmly replied hoping not all of them had to go. "Unfortunately yes so do you mind,"Arthur sighed. I merely shook my head just now praying I didn't run into her but with my luck that was unlikely. "Alright get a small bag so you can keep yourself busy while your waiting,"Arthur asked.

I nodded and got up to go up stairs again to be caught by Ronald and got carried up the stairs. I thanked the lord because it seemed that they were going to be too busy to go anywhere else but there and back. I grabbed a messenger bag I filled it with two books and a scetchbook with pencils lastly slipping a coat on.

I tried again to escape from Ronald picking me up only to be picked up with one arm and swinging me up back on his shoulders. _'Really is this really necessary' _I thought and pouted while Ronald laughed then walked back down.

Everyone was gathered in the living room so I guessed they we're going to tell me something. "Alright before we leave we going to tell you something okay but you have to keep it a secert," Arthur's tone was serious.

"Okay," I didn't mind it keeping secerts because I already held so many.

"We're personifications of a counrys,"Arthur rapidly said. I heard weird things but this takes the cake but I didn't question it.

"So you're the personification of England," my tone was clearly just curiosity. "She takin' this rather well," Patrick smiled and walked up to me. "Canne ye guess who I am,"Patrick asked.

It was harder since there was Northern Ireland and Ireland but then I remember that Northern Ireland was younger than Ireland. " Um forgive me if I don't get right but my guess is Northern Ireland,"I concluded. He smiled brightly and gave me a hug saying I was right. He was pulled away by Ireland and hit upright the head.

"How aboot us lassie," Iain pointed to him self and Colin. "Your Scotland and he's Wales," I automatically answered. It was easy since my mother was scottish and she used to have realtives in Wales but they where much older so they died when I was three. Scotland laughed loudly and Wales gave a small smile from being recognized.

"Alright now that that's done with we must be going," Arthur scolded probably because of the game 'Guess Who'. Ronald and Marijane promised to watch the house since they hated the city.

"Wanna ride on meh motorbike," North asked bubbly.

"I guess," I was unsure but then England step in.

"Oh no you're not you're not taking her on that death trap and certainly not considering your habits of going twice the speed limit,"England scolded. "Donnae worry Iggy I'll be careful,"North started to hand me a helmet.

"It's okay England he can't be worse than my sister she would go four times the speed limit when she first got her learner's permit she crashed the car more than eight times and I was in the car,"I finished my little comparison. England looked at me with a little concern I couldn't tell if he was picturing my sister driving skills with North Ireland or not. He let us go and I sat behind North who was starting his motorbike.

"Hold on okay,"North was grinning wildly as he began the hour long trip to London maybe shorter if he does drive like my sister. As soon as we hit the rode I knew this was going to be fun I was laughing because if there's one thing I have in common with my sister it her love of speed. North was laughing too looking back every so often to make sure I hadn't fallen off but I had a good iron grip on his jacket. To our disappointment we got to our destination too soon and we were told to wait.

"Well I see ye have an eye fer speed,"North laughed as we got off the bike.

"I love speed Ronald would aways fly as fast as he can with me on his back and my sister got a friend to suit up our dad's old mustang to go over 200 miles an hour," when I mentioned the mustang North eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Do you think she can let me ride it please," North started begging. "Well you can ask her but she has the thing on total lock down in our house won't even let me touch it unless we're going somewhere honestly it she doesn't trust me alone with it,"I complained and pouted.

It was true she wouldn't let me touch unless we're going somewhere far. North pouted more than me he probably knew his chances of getting to use it is close to zero. A few minutes later North offered to take a lap around the building when the others arrived ruining our chances of having another go. England looked at me then to North as we slowly let go of the helmets we were going to put on again.

" And where were you two going again," he raised an eyebrow at mainly North. "Oh c'mon we're just going fer another go," North complained. "She could have been hurt on her way here,"England rasied his voice slightly and the others came into view. "England after seeing him drive just now he's is certainly better at it than my sister and it's safer," I pointed out.

They stared at me wide-eyed even North who was more curious than shocked.

"I'm bettah than yer sister at drivin'," North asked curiously. "Yeah I just told you she had a car that goes way faster than that motorbike you have there," I pointed at the motorbike. The others almost looked scared for my well-being with my sister's driving skills.

"Ye have try teh convice yer sistah tah let meh drive that car," North put his hand on my shoulder and was begging even more now." I'll try but I make no promises," I simled I was curious on if he was able to drive at that speed without going into a ditch. He smiled brightly at this and grabbed my hand to lead me into the building."Comin' brothers or nae,"North was practically skipping into the building. The other shook off their shock and followed.

Inside the building were lots of people with all sorts of accents one in particular headed straight for us. He was tall, blond, blue eyes, and had a bomber jacket."Hey Iggy your here,"his accent was american but he sounded so obnoxious. England scowled at him and anwsered."Don't call me that and of course I'm here you bloody git,"England spat at him.

North didn't try to cover my ears which I was grateful for because it was more funny to watch and hear things like this.

"Who's the little girl that you brought Iggy," he pointed over to me. I shuffled behind North at this sudden attention but still not able to avoid it. "Um this is Annabel we're watching her for our boss Annabel this is Alfred otherwise know as America," England hesitanted with the introduction. "Hi Annabel I'm America the THE HERO," he waving his hand in greeting.

I only just nodded managing a small smile and gripped North's hand more tightly. "Okay America why don't you go on ahead to the meeting you git,"England glared but America just laughed loudly. "Don't worry it can't start without THE HERO,"he shouted once more. He took out a burger and began to eat it I stared at it with horror. Anything but beef I could handle now I think the world is just plain mean today.

"Hey you want a one," America held out an unwrapped one." No thank you please get that away from me," I squeaked moving behind North completely. "America she a-"England was cut off by America. "Come on their really good," America got around North and tried to hand it to me.

I dashed behind Ireland and Soctland who were futher away and were slightly surprised when I hid behind them. "No please I don't want to I'm severely allergic to beef," I already began to feel a bit itchy just from being near it.

"Oh come on how bad can it be,"America rolled his eyes. "I get a rash on my chest and throat the doctor said if it reaches my throat my windpipe will swell and I can't breath," I was shaking a little from recalling the last time I was rushed to the emergency room.

Scotland and Ireland noticed this then glared at the american. "Well that sucks not being able to eat burgers that must really be hard considering their the best things in the world to eat," America went on and on about how great burgers are. I began to rummage through my backpack for my allergy medication then drank the pills down with the water bottle Wales gave me.

England had finally managed to get the american away but just as he left another came. "Bonjour Angeterre et L'Ecosse who iz thiz lovely petite fille,"the frenchman came up behind me and handed me a rose not really looking at me.

I blinked at the rose not quite sure on what to do I glanced at Scotland and England. Scotland was laughed while England just glared at the Frenchman .

"Leave you boody frog,"

"Hey France,"

France smiled at them and looked at me with more attention but before a response came I was tackled in a hug.

"Like OMG your so cute~,"A polish accent squeezed me a hug.

I was then forcfully pulled out of his arms and was now resting in Ireland's arms. "Oi don't crush her ye eejit,"He glared at the polish boy. But he seemed unfazed and looked at my face till his gaze stopped at my eyes.

"OMG could you like be that child model that like quit three years ago I'd like recognize those kaleidoscope eyes anywhere,"He exclaimed only to earn odd looks from the brothers only France seemed to make the connection. "Now je sais why tu look familier you're Annabel Knight the most adorable child model," France explained. The brothers looked at me for comfirmation but I was confused on one thing.

"How do you know that,"I questioned. Poland (I assumed) rummaged through his purse (which I didn't get) and brought out a old fasion magazine. He flipped through it and land on a page and showed it I smiled at the old picture. It was a picture of me and my mother wearing matching light blue dresses each of us holding a bouquet of flowers.

Even from the the angle you can tell it was me in the picture you could even see my muti-colored eyes. The brothers looked back and forth between the picture looking at the similarities mainly the eye color I guess they didn't notice. Their eyes then looked toward the bottom of the page noting who the models where _Models are Jane Knight and Annabel Knight (aka Amber Stone & Silver Bel)._

I laughed at the name given to me during that time apparently my laugh sounded like one and my mom's was because of her hair that was the color of a stone of amber.

"How come you didn't tell us this,"Arthur stammered.

"You didn't ask," I simply put.

It wasn't long after that they had to go inside for the meeting leaving me to read in peace.

_**~Time skip 4** **hours~**_

I looked at the watch I had put on this morning but it wasn't there so I asked the lady at the desk the that if they come out that I went outside to look for something. I went out and sure enough there it was near North's motorbike I put it back on then turned to go inside.

"Well well if it isn't Silver Bel long time old rival of mine,"

I turn to face the person talking and sure enough it was _her_.

Susie Rose.

* * *

**Hey guys I feel awful about not updating but here this is the longest chapter yet over 3,000 words  
Anyway if I don't update it means one of the following** **things  
1 My computer stopped working (most likely)**  
**2 School started school started and forced me homework (not really a problem)**  
**or 3 Monkeys take over the world and forced me to stop writing this (me being paranoid)  
Just kidding I am now writing this on pin-drive and will stop at nothing to continue this story which isn't even close to how long I want it  
Still waiting on requests on if you guys want me to do a one-shot or something so ask anything  
(except on the story because now I don't even know where it's headed)  
Muhahahaha Another cliff-hanger**

Review if you please~  



	5. Fights and Ageing Spells

hey survivors chapter 5 YESH I don't own hetalia :( I would totally make this a series if I did

* * *

Fights and Ageing Spells

Susie Rose.

Otherwise known as Blood Blossoms in the fashion her hair being a dyed deep red and wearing flowers all the time. She was (or at least thinks) my rival when I used to be a child model. We were the _Angel and Devil duo _that's what they would call us whenever we were in each other's presence. That was only because I would try to get along while she just sees me (or really anyone) as week old vomit. I heard someone call my name but I didn't turn to see who I just stared at my (wannabe) rival.

"So what brings you to the city I thought you quit and went into hiding,"Susie rudely put.

I didn't quit because I wanted to I quit because I needed time to heal from the loss of my parents everyone who knew me knew that much. "I didn't go into hiding now could you leave your giving me a bad headache," I countered getting annoyed on how much she manages to annoy me.

"Why so can go back to whatever hole you crawled out of I mean look at your clothes," She made a face.

I sighed and turned to walk away knowing this was going to go on forever. I was halfway to North who called me when she yelled at me not to walk away from her and I began to get that small little eye twitch when I'm angry. "Oh but I am walking away not that you can do anything," I looked over my shoulder to enjoy her face turning multiply colors. "Fine by the way where that sister of your did she get rid already,"She smirked to herself as she saw me stop.

"You know you should really know when to shut that mouth of yours,"I snapped and turned back to walk towards her.

Susie just laughed in a mocking way. "Oh did she leave good she always got annoying,"Susie started to file her nails. "You better shut that mouth before I make you Rose doesn't a model need a pretty face,"I was really close to her now only a meter away."Hmph why should I I'm right aren't I,"She smirked. I lost it I slapped her across the face I was a pretty low tempered child but that can change and I did warn her.

"Why you little ,"Susie tried to catch me probably to pull my hair. "Careful you'll break a nail" I said dodging another attempt. I got lucky because her agent came to stop her. "Susie stop that behavior right now ,"her agent was Ellen Florance. " But she started it," Susie stabbed a finger in my direction. " Oh my Silver Bel is that you now this makes sense,"Elle reasoned she was the only one (besides my mom) who could stop us from killing each other. "Hello Ellen nice to see you again and warn her but she kept pushing it ," I apologized.

"Don't worry about it hey why don't you come over to the studio I'm sure they'd be happy to see you again they also miss you and Susie here says no one is a good enough rival for her to take seriously,"Ellen laughed. I couldn't say I wasn't tempted but I needed to check with the brothers before anything. Ellen gave me her card incase I felt like making a come back and left with Susie. I walked over to the curious looking North and asked what was the matter. "Nothin' it's just tha' ye just..."he trailed off and stared at me in confusion with some traces of shock.

"Don't worry it always ways happens whenever I try to have civil conversation with her but there's nothing civil about her," I explained recomposing myself from earlier.

He shook his head and told me to come inside before it starts to rain again. I sighed quietly following him inside looking at the card that Ellen gave me longing to see my old studio friends. I smiled at the thought of them remembering me since I would go almost everyday with my mother to a photo session. I highly doubt they'd really remember that sweet little girl nicknamed Silver Bel, because I'm no longer that smiling little girl who would jump to the spotlight for attention. I put the card in my pocket thinking about the weird dreams I've been having.

It been happing ever since Meave came for a visit. It like someone was giving me a warning but was shouting out from the bottom of a 100 ft. tall canyon to me. It was all echoed so much that it messed with the words the lady was trying to tell me. I took out my sketchbook and started to draw I wasn't one for coloring also I didn't really draw like an eight year old should.

Instead of the scribbled stick figure and poorly draw people that normal kids would draw my age I drew life-like drawings. I didn't understand but I kept to myself with my drawing that I've been drawing recently. When I looked at the drawing after it was complete I realized without much shock that it was the same woman I've been drawing

. North said that he was kicked out of the meeting so he stayed with me and looked over to see what I drew. I heard him gasped when he looked at it and asked to see it I didn't understand but I gave it to him. He grabbed the sketchbook with shaking hands while he stared at the woman's face. The woman had somewhat wild hair and if I closer I could see that she looked a bit like wore a dress and cloak over her shoulders with her hand out stretched as if she were reaching out to me. He dropped the sketchbook and stared at the floor he was really pale and still shaking slightly. If I was mistaken he looked like he was about to cry so I did what any child would do in such a situation.

"Are you okay," I hesitantly asked because he really looked like he was about to cry now. "A-aye ... it's ..j-just ...,"North eyes started to fill with tears. I was slightly concerned because I've never seen a adult come so close to tears before (other than my sister) plus he was so pale and he was shaking. He was like this until the others came out but they didn't have much luck at calming him down either.

"Whit happened ," Soctland looked surprised at North who started crying by now. "I don't know he took a look at the drawing and I don't know why he started to cry," I handed him the sketchbook. His eyes widen when he saw her he paled but he was more in a state of disbelief as he held it. He asked if I ever saw the woman in the picture I replied with no but she looked familiar I just didn't know who she is.

It took a while for him to get North out of the building and into the car since he was in no condition to drive. I sat next to him wondering why both him and Scotland looked surprised when I showed them the picture. My gazed dropped to my bag which held the sketchbook and silently made a promise not to show them the others drawings of her unless necessary. Before the car started a person (Norway I guess because a loud guy was calling him that) came up to England to ask him something.

I couldn't hear their conversation he looked like he was about to leave when he saw me his eyes seem to widen with interest ,then looked back as if nothing happened. When he left the loud guy who was with him was talking to him (looked more like bugging him) and Norway got an irritated look on his face. A green mist came about him and took the look of a troll but the guy that was with him looked at Norway with terror rather than the troll. I guess not all countries had that ability I looked once more at the crying North Ireland and we rode in silence.

That night I dreamed of the voice again: _sealed...ark...ar...near...warn...no...me.._. I heard her I was certain that this was a woman. _Who are you _I yelled in the darkness. _Don't...ear...soon...I'll..._Her voice was still echoing aimlessly though the darkness muddling her words._ Is something wrong what's your name _I sounded anxious because her voice was fading. _Bri...nn... I'll... ind... soo..._her voice went silent leaving me alone in the darkness.

I woke up with a start as a thunderstorm raged on outside Ronald and Marijane were given rooms of their own so I had my own. I sat up panting from the dream checking the clock it was 12:38 am. I didn't know what to think so I grabbed my bag and searched through it pulling out the scetchbook. I flipped though each page there about several drawings of the woman in it and I turned to my suitcase.

I had more drawings of her in a secret pocket in it I don't remember what made pack them I just did. After going though some comparisons I saw that these were all drawings of the same person. I thought things couldn't get any weirder than they already were then I began to hear a noise. It was faint but I could hear it coming from somewhere down the hall. I walked slowly to the door and pressed my ear against the wooden surface and heard a deep low humming. It was like the humming you'd hear from a machine but not quite then something washed over me. The feeling was indescribable and my world fades to black

~third person p.o.v.~

Annabel opened the door quietly her eyes glazed over as if in a trance. Walking down the hallway to a part of the hallway that made a T. She raised her hand and pressed against it against the wall making her hand glow a soft yellow. The wall glowed in a similar way making a rectangle out of the light. When the light died down a door appeared Annabel opened the door and walked down the flight of stairs leaving it slightly ajar. If Annabel had been in control at the time she would have noticed the flying green bunny watching her. The bunny flew out before Annabel would see him to wake his master.

~with flying mint green bunny~

The bunny flew to his master's room and went inside to find him sleeping. He debated on if he should wake him but quickly made up his mind for the safety of the girl. " wake up,"Mint nudged him. "Mmm...what," England muttered sleepily. "The girl she went to the magic chamber,"Mint replied immediately hoping he caught the attention of his master. England's eyes shot open and sat up quickly."What are you sure it was her," England panicked. "Yes there's only one little girl here am I correct,"Mint comfirmed. "Go wake the other tell them what you told me," England hastily got out of bed and ran out the door.

~with Annabel~

Annabel stood in the middle of a chalk drawn magic circle not bother to look in the books and stood there to begin the chant.  
"_Redeunt ad fetum  
Ut mihi in adulescentia mea  
Det mihi virtutem caelorum  
Adulescentiam meam  
Quid sibi mea erat reducam"  
_"Annabel stop be careful,"England shouted as he ran down the stairs. The Annabel that stood there paying no heed as the circle began glow to more brightly then ever showering the dark room with light. There were others behind England staring at the girl wide-eyed as she poured her focus in to the spell. Then the light glowed painfully bright that it knocked everyone in the room unconscious dropping the girl to her knees. Leaving her confused, scared, and tired she drifted into a deep sleep.

~ time skip with Annabel~

Annabel was the first to wake up but she had no clue where she was. She felt uncomfortable and her clothes fit tight _'Wait WHAT!' _she thought. Her normally baggy fitting . now fit tight Annabel looked at her body and spotted two things that shouldn't be there yet. Her . it was mainly her shirt that was tight her pants fit her slightly less than normal but were still fit just well shorter. That was hardly nothing compared to what she saw next five piles of clothes with five familiar looking children buried in them.

At the bottom of the stairs were two teens slightly older but not by much one was looked twelve and the other sixteen. Their clothes still fit them but the teens were Ronald and Marijane then heart stopping realization hit her. The children in the clothes were _'No way! WHAT DID I DO!' _She thought as she looked at the children who were her babysitters.

She ran to them stopping to gape at the reflection of a eleven year old girl staring right back at her. "What did I do,"Annabel whispered to herself squeaking at her own voice. Annabel heard a moan coming from the children snapping her out of her trance of terror and confusion. The one who moaned looked like Scotland to her and she went to see if he was okay.

He looked about my physical age now and when he sat up his shirt was extremely baggy and covered him up to his knees. "Are you okay," Annabel worried if he still remembered who she was or not. "A-Annabel,"Scotland mumbled as his eyes adjusted and widen at the realizing she looked older. "Whit happened last nigh' why are ye older...,"Scotland stopped as he realized something was wrong with his voice.

"Scotland don't freak out but you may have the body of a eleven year old," Annabel regrettably said because as she said that Scotland broke into a cross between angry and confused swears.

* * *

**Hehehe I'm havin' fun now bet you didn't see this comin' did ya  
Yeah this was fun to make I'm not stopping when the fun coming into play  
Thank the guys who still reading I'm not going to end this until I'm satisfied  
Then again I'm thinking second thoughts on how to end this but yeah this ain't ending soon  
Who likes Scotland's reaction to being a kid again I do anywho**

_LATIN TRANSLATION:  
Make me the youth I was  
Power of the heavens grant my wish  
Grant me my youth again  
Bring back what was mine_

**Review if you please~**


	6. Reverse spells and Dreams

**Hey guy sorry I'm not updating quickly my internet's being a butt anyway here's Chapter 6**

* * *

Reverse spells and Dreams

Scotland calmed down after his rant but he was still miffed about being a child now. It was unusal for all of them Marijane and Ronald taking it better then the brothers. Annabel thought the spell affected their mental state as well because when Wales and England found out they started to cry in fustration. Mainly the theory was that they act a bit like the current age they were.

England and Wales looked about 3 or 4. Ireland was about 7 and North being around 5. Ronald, Marijane, and North taking it the best then Scotland taking it somewhere in between. Ireland was just mad at the fact that he was 7 and had to deal with North being more childish than usual.

England and Wales tried to calm down but they couldn't so they just continued to cry making Annabel feel more depressed just watching them. Scotland was eventually tired of sulking and tried to calm them down. He placed England on his lap and gave Wales some reassurance slowly they stop crying feeling rather embarrassed in the process.

"Okay how aboot we try an' fix whatever happened now," Scotland announced looking at Annabel mainly. _'This is going to be long day' _She thought to herself.

~ _over with Norway ~ :D_

  
The day had only just begun and Norway was confused for one thing also freaking out about being in a body of a three year old. He had no clue what to think since he, England, and Romania had promised not to prank each other with magic anymore so who did this? Norway was only wearing his sweat shirt from last night and he didn't know if he would be able to get out of the bed which was now huge.

"Heeeeyyyy Norge," Denmark barged into the house. He heard him and questioned if he could hide or be found like this. All too late Denmark burst into the room scaring Norway almost to tears _'What don't you dare cry'_ Norway thought trying to blink out the tears. Denmark stared at the toddler that sat on the bed not quite sure of what to make of this. "N-Norge is...that... you!?"Denmark exclaimed. "Stwupid Anko," Norway pouted trying for a glare. "Yep that you," Denmark sat on the bed to get a better look at Norway who was now a child. "How...what..in the world happened to you," Denmark's loud voice scared little Norway who was now close to tears. Norway couldn't believe himself when he started to cry and apparentlly so was Denmark.

"Uh d-don't cry Norge what's wrong," Denmark had no clue what to do. "S-stwupid Anko I down't know," Norway stuttered hating the fact that he was crying. "J-jwust helwp me get to Engwand's pwace," Norway ordered glaring at Denmark though his tears. "England's why," Denmark questioned. "Jwust do it," Norway shouted. "Fine fine geez turn into a kid and you turn all bossy," Denmark muttered and picked up Norway. "But we should get you some clothes I think I still have our old clothes in my attic,"Denmark wondered aloud.

_'Just who did this to me!' _Norway thought.

~ with Annabel ~

Annabel's a patient child, but she had been reading for four hours with five noisy children who wouldn't be quiet and she was ready to snap. Marijane would try to help with the reading only to discover that she can only read the language of the fairies now. The brothers couldn't read anymore and Ronald didn't understand either so he gave up leaving her to search though the books herself. She had finish over sixteen books and nothing just a bunch of spells for other things so she had a massive headache by now. The boys had be arguing about something for a while now and it started to turn into a fight. Annabel's eye began to twitch now noise is something she could handle to a certain degree but when she concentrating like this.

"BE QUIET," Annabel snapped startling the boys. "I've been reading for four hours now with no luck so either be quiet or get out if you want me to find that spell," Annabel said though gritted teeth. The boys escaped quietly upstairs along with Marijane and Ronald finally giving Annabel the quiet she needs to concentrate.

~with the boys~

"Tha' was scary," North mumbled with the others nodding in agreement. "It's been a while since I've seen her snap like that," Ronald smiled nervously. "Yeah well I like her better when she calm rather than threatning," Marijane stated with a few nodding in agreement. The doorbell rang leaving the other wondering if they should open it.

Annabel came in and walked to the door to open it still a little annoyed from earlier. She open the door to her surprise it was that guy that was with Norway yesterday. "Um is England here," He asked holding a familiar looking kid. "Uh not at the moment why," Annabel said flatly noting the child realization hitting her again. "That Norway isn't it," Annabel sighed refering to the child in his arms. The guy's eyes widen at this and nodded. Annabel sighed,"Just come in". Annabel already had a headache hopefully wouldn't put her in a more dangerous state than she was in now.

"Woah is this munchkin land or what OW," he yelped as Norway pulled his hair. "So the spell affected Norway too great just what we need more victims," Annabel muttere observing Norway wondering who else the spell affected. "Oi Denmark whit are ye doin' here an' is that Norway," Scotland shouted from his spot on the couch."Yep and what exactly happened because Norway refuses to talk after I found his old clothes,"Denmark whined and set Norway down next to him who than muttered something inaudible. Scotland was about to answer when the doorbell rang again.

Annabel groaned as she opened it again. Standing in the doorway was a man with black hair holding a 5 year old boy's hand with strawberry blond hair and reddish brown eyes;who like he was having a hard time keeping still. "Is England here," the man's accent was bulgarian. "Lemme guess he turned into a kid," Annabel tiredly stated motioning to the kid next to him. "How did- ," I politly cut him off and invited them in.

He introduced himself as Bulgaria and the hyperactive little boy as Romania. Annabel explained the situation as best she could (even though she wasn't even aware of what she did before that feeling rushed over her) the brothers helped explain that it wasn't entirely her fault. They forgave her thankfully and offered if there was anything they could do to help. Annabel just mainly needed someone watching the adults-turned-kids while she looked for a reverse spell since no one else seemed to have a better idea.

Although Romania and Norway wanted to stay with her caiming that her magical aura and scent were really interesting. This was something she really didn't get but didn't question ,and told them they had to stay quiet while she read if they wanted to stay. They agree to the conditions and followed me back to the magic library where she had been in all day.

~time skip and pov change Annabel~

Romania handed me the 'Book of Lost Spells' he and Norway may have not been able to read but they gave me the books they felt the magical aura from. I was glad for the help but it was half past midnight and they were still up even the Kirkland brothers were asleep. I wasn't sure if they should be up considering their body's limits now but they continued to say they were up late like this even as children.

As I flipped through the book not really finding anything but useless spells about to close it when a spell caught my eye. It was called the locating spell after reading the spell instructions I figured out it was fairly easy I just need a magic circle ,read the spell and focus on what I wish to find.

"Hey I think I found something," I turned to the boys who were asleep from lack of activity. I sighed their child like bodies got the best of them and put them to sleep. I found some blankets upstairs and covered them. I started to wonder if I should continue and do the spell on my own, but the thought of messing up made hesitant on what I should do.

I looked over the spell and decided that this was probably their best chance of returning to their true ages. I drew the circle accordingly and looked over the words multiple times so I wouldn't slip up. I was ready to start the chant when Romania stirred in his sleep scaring me slightly but I regained my posture and continued. I started the chant:  
_"O pastores videte famam meam,  
Auxilum invenire quod postulo, est cuncta  
Ego enim tibi refero fame  
Da mihi obsecro simul  
Da mihi libellum, quaero,"_

The circle glowed brighter making the dim lit room flood with light. Whispered voices rang in my ear as light formed tendrils and began weaving though the library as if seaching. Once the lights faded and the voices stopped all that was out of place was a parchment scoll and a leather bound book laying at my feet. Picking the scoll up I realized the language wasn't in latin I had no idea what language it was in but that I could read it.

"That's a really powerful scent," Romania commented making me jump. "Sorry did I scare you we woke up when you were in the middle of the spell and we didn't want to mess you up," Romania explained I turn around and hid the scoll in my sleeve with the book in sight.

"It's okay let's just go up stairs and get some sleep I've found the book we need just give me a few mintues to read it and then I could do the spell in the morning," I sumed up looking at he sleepy boys who just nodded in response. After finishing the book I picked up a sleepy Norway while leading the Romanian by the hand to keep him from running into walls while half asleep. Dropping them off in the guest rooms I finally made my way to my room.

Ronald and Marijane ended up bunking with me when more people came in so they decided to sleep in my room again. Being as tired as I was the magic really drained me I winced as I took a step to my bed. My leg had started hurting since this morning but I hadn't said anything. I sat on a chair closest to the door and check my leg the scar from where Black Angus had bit me.

It had turn red and raw like it had been reopened I decided that it must have been the stress the magic had put on my body. It probably would've opened completely if I didn't call it a night. I ended up falling asleep in the chair at some point and plunged straight into a dream.

It was the same dream from last time except I was in a clearing about 20 yards across and the voice came from deep in the forest all around. _"Can...ou...me...dear...,"_ She yelled but her voice was muggled from the distance she was at making the words die in the wind. _"Hello are you there where are you is something wrong," _I shouted out to the woman. _"Don't ...he...agic...I'll...ind...ou,"_ her voice faded and the scene was replaced.

I was hiding in the shadows listening to a conversation taking place somewhere behind me. "-she has quite some power in all my years I've never seen a human weild such magic wherever she obtained it or if she was born with it I want her here she'd be a perfect edition to my collection," the woman voice sounded familair like I've heard it before.

"What do you suggest we do my lady she doesn't belong to a court and her protectors a out of our league we don't stand a chance," a male's voice rang out with worry mixed in. "Hmm nothing is out of our grasp yet besides last time it was eight against one I didn't bother with skilled soldiers that day but what if it was more than just a few people what if I destroy the one thing keeping that little world of theirs from going insane and refuse to fix it until I get what I want," the woman purred evily. "What do you mean my lady are you saying what I think your saying," the man's tone made it obivous that whatever she's planing could end very badly for those people. "Yes let's move at once," the woman ordered and the dream faded.

I woke at seven I was rested and I set to work on the spell I found. After finishing the circle everyone (except for Denmark and Bulgaria who were upstairs incase I mess up) took a place around the circle and I started the chant. I didn't remember much after that because I felt incredibly drained and my leg started hurting again sending my vision to black once I finished the spell. I woke again in my eight year old body and sighed in relief knowing that the spell worked. I heard noises around me of the brothers and guests rushing about so I decided it was best to play possum for a while longer.

* * *

**I think you can guess why I stopped this idea because I don't even know where this is going plus I'm bad at writing de-age stuff  
I know... I tried... and failed badly  
Anyway someone guessed on who she was drawing and you're right  
BUT can someone guess on who she dreaming about I think it might be pretty obvious on who though  
Okay jut bear with me people my internet's still down (no matter how much I want it back T^T) so it might take a while for chapter 7  
Don't worry I'm still writing NOTHING SHALL STOP ME!**

review if you please~ 


	7. Brewing of Storms and Rebirth

**Okay here chapter 7 for my survivors enjoy!  
I don't own hetalia only my added characters!**

* * *

Brewing of Storms and Rebirth

A couple days later things still haven't exactly gone back to normal. The guys began working overtime for something some people began panicking about something. I turned on the t.v. in my room one day and saw on the news that someone had seen a huge dragon in the woods. I thought that was impossible since Ronald had told me that only people with true sight can see them. England and his brothers had called an emergency meeting here so I was told to stay upstairs. I would've stayed upstairs but being the curious eight year old I am I slipped down stairs and listened in from the hallway.

"I couldn't believe it the wolf was HUGE I haven't seen anything like it since before my colony days dude," it was America I assumed.

"Ve~ I saw something similar but it was a she-wolf Germany I didn't see that thing since Grandpa Rome fell," an italian voice cried. "It's fine Italy now can someone tell me why these monsters have been popping up everywhere," Germany demanded.

When Ronald heard the word monster me and Marijane had to hold him back from injuring whom ever said it.

"Aiya yes someone please explain why there have been reports of dragons that haven't been seen in centuries suddenly appear aru," a chinese accent rang out. "We'll figure out something now will everyone list the creatures you've been seeing," England shouted above the noise which was impressive considering I could hear them from upstairs. All of them began shouting out different types of mythology and spirit creatures that have been reportedly been seen.

I was so absorbed in listening in I hardly noticed the thicken shadows forming behind me until one grabbed my ankle. I yelped once I noticed Ronald was the closest quickly taking out a dagger and slicing against the shadows making them dissolve. I sighed in relief but turned to make sure no one had heard me thankfully the argument was still going on. Marijane made no haste to make a protection circle around me charming it so no one could enter but them and that it moved with me.

I wondered if it was after the scroll I began to carry around but I doubted it

. Then maniacal laughter filled the air that sent shivers up my spine. I was then picked up by Ronald as he turned to bolt out of there with wings ready Marijane also summoned her twin blades and stood in battle position.

Everyone that was in the room had gotten quiet as the laughter filled the air with cold dark energy. The hallway grew dark at one end and the cold laughter seem to come from there.

"My my where do you think your going with her Dragon-boy," a woman standing in the shadows step into view.

Queen Meave was the name running though my thoughts I noticed that the countries have come into the hallway staring at the woman in the hall. Ronald and Marijane seemed to have trouble moving I looked down to see roots tied around their legs and arms. The protection circle kept most away from me but not from Ronald.

Queen Meave began to walk toward me her black hair flowing and her obsidian dark eyes staring straight on me. "Heheh not so brave when your little friends are tied up are you,"Meave laughed sliding a dagger into her hand. How I saw that I didn't know but Ronald's grip shakily began to loosened around me. His hands were now being forced open by the roots I got out of his arms I stood with hands behind my back and a look of indifference.

_'Watch your enemy don't show weakness to her kind'_my thoughts warnings rang in my ears.

The countries looked like they wanted to help but Meave tied them up as well leaving them helpless and struggling against their bonds.

"What's the matter child I only wish to speak to you,"Meave stop two feet in front of me. Her hand came out with dagger ready stopping just a millimeter from my throat. "Who are you if you tell me you don't have to worry about these idiots here," Meave snarled all friendliness gone.

"Hmm that's not a very nice way to get me to talk," I said monotone. I began slowly gathering energy quietly forming something using the protection circle to cloak my doing so. Meave got irritated easily as I hoped and swung her dagger towards me. A smirk twitched at my lips as I dodged confusing her for a moment as I wished making the item I was forming speed up and slipped it up my sleeve.

My long hair (aren't I lucky it really long) was down so Meave grabbed hold of it (as I predicted) and forced me to knees laughing as she thought she'd won. "Now where do you think your going child you can't hide from me," Meave seemed pleased of herself.

"Not hide stalling I think is a better word to explain what I'm doing and this hair of mine has aways been impossible to deal with," I did my devious smile I would make when my sister and I did pranks. I swept my hand with the concealed dagger across my hair cutting it off (I really didn't know where this plan came from now) hearing her gasp was music to my ears.

This distraction caused my body to go into autopilot not really thinking on what I should do but I was shocked on how I kept up movement. I swept one leg beneath her tripping her and used her momentum to turn her forcing her to her knees holding the dagger at her throat drawing a bit of blood.

"Leave before I slit your throat witch," I whispered into her ear and holding her other hand with her dagger behind her back in a painful angle. There were flaws in my plan as she could easily turn her hand and do the same

. Instead she just began to laughed confusing me to the point of loosening my grip and she spoke. "So the child can fight if she wants to well this just makes this more fun," Meave cackled slipping from my grasp. "This woman here is she important," Meave smirked as she held a photo.

I almost stopped breathing when I saw the photo it was the only I had left of our family. "I guess she is oh well I hope I see you soon child," Meave smiled wickedly as she flicked her hand sending it up in flames. "Don't disappoint me child I will find out just what you are and I hope this chaos will draws it out," Meave disappeared by turning into shadows.

I stood there with a blank expression staring at the spot where she left the charred photograph probably for baiting me into a rage or sorrow. But I just put on a mask of indifference and shut myself off from the world around me. After the loss of my parents I had used up my tears during that month I was grieving. My emotion of sad was now replaced by the mask to spare me of the hopelessness I would feel later on.

I was aware of the others watching me waiting to see if I was going to cry like a normal child would only Ronald and Marijane knew that was impossible. I also knew that they were shocked by the fact that I had just fought without getting badly injured. My injuries however were more internal than external. I felt lightheaded, dizzy, nauseous, and my nose had began to bleed slightly due to an overload of magic.

Marijane had told me that I tend tap into my reserves of magic and push my limits far past their original stopping points. She basically put it as tapping into my own life energy if I strained it and pushed it's factors, but that it also meant that I was stronger than most much stronger.

The dagger I had used was still in my hand but my arm hung the dagger at lax position still gripped lightly as it flickered in and out of existence. It felt like hours went by during only a few moments in the silence before someone spoke again.

"Who was that lady," America nervously asked. "Tha' was Meave Queen of tha Unseelie fae," Scotland began to explain how dangerous she is and the countries shifted nervously as he continued.

Marijane was investigating the charred photograph as he explained and looked to Ronald who knelt near me. "Watch her I'm going check up on something so don't let her out of your for more than a minute," Marijane ordered.

"What do you mean 'check up on something',"Ronald quoted looking over to the countries to make sure they didn't over hear.

"That's something I should know and for you to figure out," Marijane mocked. Before he could respond she pulled out an amulet and placed it around my neck.

"Stay safe small lady," she shrank into her fairy form and disappeared in a small flash of light.

~pov changed third person~

Everyone (except Ronald and Annabel) was agitated once Scotland finished no one really knew how to respond to something like that. "But why would the Queen of the Unseelie fae want with a human girl," Germany broke the silence.

Everyone turned to Annabel who sat silently in Ronald's arms staring vacantly at the amulet around her matter how ridiculous the question sounded it raised a valid point. "Could be because of the fact that she could use magic," Ronald suggested staring with a protective glare at them.

The countries (except the Kirklands ,Norway ,and Romania) took on a look of disbelief. All of them with the same thought running through their minds, _'How can this little girl know magic!?'.  
_"There's somethin' I donnae get she stoppin' a nothin' teh get her what's incredibly important tha' she go teh such extremes as teh terrorize the world," Wales thought aloud.

Ronald just sighed adjusting his grip on Annabel then turned way ignoring the stares. He was half way down the hall when he gave an answer. "If I knew what Marijane knew than I would've gone with her and taken Annabel with me," Ronald stated without looking back and went back to Annabel's room.

~with Annabel and Ronald~

Ronald felt helpless as he held onto Annabel who sat on his lap. He knew she wouldn't cry but he wished she would it wasn't healthy or her to keep her emotion bottled up inside. The amulet Marijane had given her seem to help her heal up from the internal damages and fixed her hair some what.

But Annabel hadn't spoken a word since Meave left and Ronald was thinking what Marijane left for.

"Ron where do you think Mari left to,"Annabel quietly muttered and tighten her grip on Ronald.

Ronald almost didn't respond when heard the nickname Annabel had given him. She almost never used them anymore not since she was five. "I'm not sure but I promise both she and your sister are alright," Ronald silently cursed after he mentioned her sister. He felt her grip tighten again he could feel her shaking slightly but he knew she refused to cry.

_"I'll protect you no matter what okay I not going to let Meave take you away and Caroline will come back don't worry," _Ronald switched his language to the ancient language of the fairies.

Annabel secretly understood but she wouldn't tell anyone she could because it would bring up more unanswered questions. There were already enough of those so she pretended she didn't know what he just said and drifted of to sleep.

~around midnight Annabel's pov~

I woke up standing next to the bed Ronald hadn't been woken up ,but I felt the strange urge to go outside. I grabbed my jacket slipped on my shoes pulled twenty dollars out from my bag and put the old scroll in my inside pocket.

I looked back once more at Ronald who hasn't stirred touching the amulet tenderly I silently left out the door with a quiet farewell. I walked down the stairs making no noise what so ever I unlocked the front door quietly and slipped out into the freezing rain.

I ran through the dark of night knowing I was now in Queen Meave's realm until sunrise came ,but I didn't care. I didn't know where I was headed but I knew where I have to be at the moment was far. As far as my internal compass said I was headed north ,but nowhere near my target.

I glanced at my watch reading 2:23 a.m. nearly two hours of running and I was still not tired. I had steered clear of cities and cops so I wouldn't get caught as a runaway child but I stopped to catch a train headed my direction.

Amazing how a little lie could get you past security and allow a small unattended child on a train.

The train had stopped about a mile from Scotland's borders knowing I can't go further I got off. I could almost feel her the voice that tries to speak to me in my dreams it's faint but I could almost feel her ,but I'm still too far away. I walked now as I continued on my clothes had dried a bit during the train ride but they were still soaking wet from the rain that continued to pouring down.

I looked around for some cover from the rain I spotted a small cave and walked inside. I sat inside the cave pulling out some clothes from the bag I brought along I changed inside the cave knowing that there's was no one for about a mile or so.

After changing I set my clothes to dry on a rock inside the cave I also brought out a blanket and wrapped myself with it. I glanced at my watch and saw that there was two hours left till sunrise and I wasn't at my destination yet. I got out a fruit roll up and began to crew it slowly thinking of ways on how to get to my target faster.

The rain had lit up some and I started to break my make shift camp as I did so I spotted something out of the corner of my eye. A unicorn purely white with a beautiful silver mane stood under a tree looking at me with big brown eyes. I noticed that magical creatures near me would follow me when I left the house ,but this unicorn had been following me all the way from the Kirklands' house.

I walked up to it to get a better look seeing how it didn't run away I began to pet it's muzzle. The unicorn knelt down making an obvious gesture it wanted me to get on. I shouldered me bag and hop on gently once mounted it stood and began to head north with incredible speed and grace.

I lost track how many miles went by because it seemed to bend and slow time as it ran through the patches of forest and fields. The unicorn finally stopped at a clearing about twenty yards across taking a while to recognize it I remembered it was the same clearing I saw in my dreams. Covering the west side of the clearing was a beautifully grave marker that made a semi-circle around half the clearing.

I slide of the unicorn and walked toward it to take a closer look. Written in four different ancient languages was the word mother which made swirling patterns along the stone. The stone wasn't smooth it kept most of it's natural beauty the entire grave marker was humming with energy and power making the words seem to move.

Soon I reached the center of the gravestone only one place on the stone was smooth so the inscription on the stone was obvious. 'Britannia' was the only name on the stone looking over the name I couldn't help but feel the urge to use magic. I pulled out the scroll from my jacket to unroll it the scroll was almost glowing with power.

There was a seal on the scroll I tried opening it before whenever I was alone but I couldn't. Now I had an odd feeling to try and open it a different way uncertainly I tried it.

_"Open and show me what I seek"_ I watched in amazement as the wax sealing melted and disappeared.

What was even more strange was that the grave began to glow in sync with the scroll. I looked once more at my watch it was two minutes till sunrise and the energy seemed to be more active. It almost felt like this Britannia person was stirring in her eternal sleep sending ripples of energy through the ground and into the air.

The clouds broke sending a ray of light onto the grave causing it to glow brightly. The name Britannia glowed in a multiple of colors making the light rain shimmer gently in the rainbow light. Once the glowing died down a woman appeared wearing a cloak she was a lying on the ground facing away from me so I couldn't see just who it was.

I had a feeling that I knew her though walking up I noticed that the magical creatures began to stare at the woman in shock. I knelt near her about to wake her and see if she was alright but she already stirred and sit up slowly. When her hood fell I began to realize just who she was and why the magical creatures were so shocked.

She was the same woman I've been drawing and the same woman who was suppose to be dead.

"Lady Britannia," was the only thing I managed to whisper still in wonder on what had just happened. She turned to me and smiled just as my mother had used to when I would call her. The thought pulled at my heart a little threating long lost emotion to appear but I pushed it aside.

"I thank you for coming my child and I'm sorry for what has happened to your family but it won't due anyone any good if you cry now you must train if you must fight her," Britannia spoke with stern yet gentle words that helped me fight the urge harder.

"Yes my lady," I replied in a polite yet encouraged tone. Britannia smiled once more and laughed slightly while giving me a small pat on the head. "Call me Britannia alright Little Bel is it alright if I call you that," Britannia calmly asked.

"Yes Britannia I would like that," I smiled sadly at the nickname it was one my mother had given me.

"You know you shouldn't scare your protector like that you gave him quite a fright when he discovered you missing," Britannia scolded lightly but still held a smile on her face.

"I know but he wouldn't have let me go otherwise," I bit my lip hoping he wouldn't scold me so much. "My own children had quite a fright as well but no worries I will make sure you go unpunished since it was I who called you here," Britannia assured.

"When shall they come to find me and when," I worriedly wondered. "They shall be here shortly a few minutes to be exact," Britannia confirmed. "How did you manage to call me if your you know," I side-glanced at the grave marker.

"How did I call you if I'm dead well Little Bel you were born with magic so ancient and powerful it managed to stir some ancient nations from their slumber magic that is similar to mine but is still more powerful than any human should have," Britannia looked at me with a small smile.

"Are you able to tell me why I have such magic resting within me," I looked down staring at my curiously. "That question is one I'll answer when the time is right and when your sure of it yourself," Britannia stood and held her hand out for me which I accepted.

"Now let's explain to the others why your here," Britannia squeezed my hand gently and turned to the woods.

Ronald was the one the came out first but stopped once he saw Britannia staring in wonder glancing at me then back again. North was next to appear his brothers shortly after him stopping at the sight of Britannia their expressions unreadable.

"Hello again my children you've grown up," Britannia smiled warmly at the brothers.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait when my internet came back I got distracted -mumbles- stupid ADHD attention span -mumbles-  
Anyways I liked this one it's the longest one yet also I just realized something. I was looking over my other chapters and saw that I gave Scotland two names! No one told me this so when I changed the name I didn't realize till now so to make things clear HIS NAME IS IAIN NOT ALLISTER. I hope this make this clear I shall go and fix that later but for now I need your opinion on something.**

I need you guys to tell should I make a fanfic on America and his states or my own theory on Vinland?  
The vote is yours tell me within a two week period on who I should do first so drop your vote by reviewing I get to it when the voting ends.

Also I like the idea of pairing her with the Magic Trio but unfortunately she eight sorry reviewer who I shall refer to as A but it's a good thing they don't age much if you know what I mean A.  
**  
So I shall continue this story no matter what but summer band camp is gonna start soon NOOOOOOooooo! I have to make a decision on if I want to go or not which would most likely be a not so I'm not going anywhere till school starts up.**

Review if you please~  



End file.
